


Exhibitionism or Voyeurism…

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe has a problem. A very personal one.





	Exhibitionism or Voyeurism…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-05-05 07:17am to 07:44am

The first time Atobe Keigo heard something out of his assistant's office he was working late and therefore dismissed it as an illusion.

The second time he walked into his assistant's office, also very late, and stood almost frozen in front of a scene he wouldn't have imagined his childhood friend to ever be involved in. At least not at work!

Kabaji had a brunette spread out on his desk, pumping away at the hole like there was no tomorrow, and both didn't seem to care one bit that the door had just opened or they really didn't get it. Anyway, Atobe decided curtesy was his best action right then and left, after one last look.

The third time, midnight actually, Atobe heard groans out of the medical office. Stepping inside however should probably not have happened as the sight seemed just too much for his brain: The brunette on one of the exam tables, on all fours, with Kabaji quite obviously performing a prostate exam - white lab coat included - to a concert of groans and gasps by his 'patient'.

They didn't notice him, again. Atobe was beginning to feel grateful for that.

When another long night arrived and Atobe had, due to his workload, almost successfully pushed the incidents away, he promptly ran into the next: On the top floor, in the entrance hall for higher visitors, right on one of the sofas. So much for believing those incidents might have been isolated.

This time Kabaji had his fist inside the brunette's ass, deep enough that his wrist wasn't visible anymore, and his partner was screaming like a whore for more.

Also, for the first time, Atobe thought he knew the voice but - as nice and as fast as he could manage - turned and retreated out of their private moment once more.

Back in his office he couldn't concentrate on work any longer and thought about all the encounters he had witnessed. Despite them being especially orgasm-driven, there was something about them that he couldn't quite put his finger on but then it hit him: All of them had been in semi-public places plus places where cameras had been installed in. Tapes that were not active during the day but they were during the night and Kabaji knew it! He had deliberately chosen those places, those times and even the positions in which the cameras could get the best views. 

And quite possibly made copies of every single tape.

This in itself was not the problem, there was no threat for the company itself, but it did pose a personal one. A huge personal one as the few times Atobe had come across the couple had been the best orgasms he'd ever had. Orgasms that had simply hit right there, without warning, without building up, leaving him catching his breath every single time.

Atobe wanted those tapes, badly. Propriety be damned. Kabaji wasn't the only one into a bit of kink.

It really didn't take long to tiptoe into the other's office and find a few out of place things to 'burrow'. Locking his own office twice Atobe confirmed his suspicions, unfortunately with a parade of outstanding orgasms leaving him happily drained but still watching. 

The printer room.

The entrance hall.

The cafeteria.

The big balcony.

…

Exhibitionism really was their thing.

Not able to push the stop button anymore, Atobe continued to watch but then Kabaji's partner uttered his name for the first time and Kabaji answered the sentiment. Atobe fell off the sofa the same instant.

The brunette who had let himself be fucked in every possible position - in front of cameras and in public places - was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Oh fuck.


End file.
